User blog:Appelmonkey/Link vs Robin (Fire Emblem)
Link: '''The Hero of Time who saved Hyrule from the Gerudo King Ganondorf vs '''Robin: The Pelgian tactician who changed fate and sacrificed himslef to stop the Fell Dragon Grima Who is Deadliest? SPOLIER WARNING: '''The following battle contains spoliers of The Legand of Zelda: Ocarina of Time an Fire Emblem: Awakening. Link '''Link was born during the Hyrulean Civil War and was left in the Kokiri Forest by his dying mother in an attempt to spare him the wild spread of violence. He was soon adopted by the Great Deku Tree who raised him as a Krokiri. When Link became older he was visted by a fairy called Navi who told him the Great Deku Tree wa in need of assistance. After gaining a sword and a shield Link went to the Great Deku Tree who told him that the Gerudo King Ganondorf had cursed him to get the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. After going into the Deku Tree and defeating the monster Queen Gohma the Deku Tree gives him the Spirual Stone, explained the origin of the triforce, tasks him to find the other Spirtual Stones and died. After Link met princes Zelda, gave the Gorons their food source back and saved the Zora Princess Ruto he gained the other two other Spirtual Stones, Link encountered Zelda and her gurdian Impa who were followed by Ganondorf. After opening the Door of Time with the Spirtual Stones and the Song of Time played on the Orcarina of Time. Link pulled out the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, but upon Link got sealed within the Sacred Realm. When he woke up he soon found that his body had aged. He was greeted by Rauru the Sage of Light. Rauru explains the while Link was asleep Ganon took over Hyrule. Now with a new quest Links sets out to to awaken the other sages, save Hyrule and defeat Ganondorf. Weapons Master Sword & Hylian Shield The Master Sword, also know as Blade of Evil's Bane '''and the '''Sword of Time, '''is a double-edged magic long sword and Link's main weapon. In OoT (Ocarina of Time) Link is able to reflect dark magic back at enemies. The '''Hylian Shield is a common shield in Hyrule mostly used by Hylian knights. Link commonly uses it alongside the Master Sword. It seems to be a wooden shield with a metal overlay. Biggoron's Sword The Biggoron's Sword 'is a lagre two-handed sword forged by the giant Goron blacksmith Biggoron and unlike the Giant's Knife thos not break. However it thos not possess any magical properties and can't be used along side the Hylian Shield. Megaton Hammer The '''Meggaton Hammer '''is a Goron weapon and forged out of the finest steal available. It was originally used by the Hero of the Gorons to defeat the Goron eating dragon Volvagia. Link uses this weapon similar to a sword, but becease it was made for a Goron and not a human Link has to use both hands to fight with it and thus can not use the Hylian Shield alongside it. Fairy Bow The '''Fairy Bow '(not to be confused with the Hero's Bow) is the bow Link obtained after defeating three Stalfos in the Forest Tempel. The Fairy Bow's quiver can hold up to 50 arrow. It can also fire Light, Fire and Ice arrows. Magic Din's Fire As it's name suggest Din's Fire is a powerfull spell that creates a fire dome around Link wich expands and then fades away. This spell might be very powerfull but it also takes up six units from Link's magic meter. Nayru's Love '''Nayru's Love '''creates a blue crystal-like shield around Link and protects him form every kind of damage, however he can still be knoked back, or knocked down, when using it. He also can't use any kind of ability or weapon that takes up magical energie. Magic Spin Attack The '''Magic Spin Attack '''that thos more damge then the normal Spin Attack and has a longer range. Magic Arrows Link's Fairy Bow can shoot three kinds of magic arrows: Fire Arrows (which those what you think it would do), Ice Arrows (wich freezes enemies in place) and Light Arrows (that dameges evil beings). Robin '''Robin was the son of Validar, who was the leader of the Grimleal, a religious sect who worship the fell dragon Grima. Robin was born with the Heart of Grima, symblized by the Mark of Grima on his right hand. Validar wanted Robin to be the new vessel of Grima, Robin's mother however had diffrent plans, fearing the future of her child the woman took baby Robin and left Pelgia. Robin grew up and became quite the book worm and trained in sword fighting, tactics and magic. However one day while walking through a field the future versoin of himself (who did became the vessel of Grima) tried to implant his memories in his past self but failed, becease Robin's Mark of Grima wasn't strong enough and thus suffered amnisia. Robin was later awekened by Prince Chrom, Princces Lisa and their body guard Fredrick. After helping them saving a town from bandits Chrom recruted him in the Shepards, Chrom's group of warriors who protect Ylisse. Robin's tactics became a deciding factor in many battles to come. Weapons Silver Sword The''' Silver Sword is the strongest of the normal swords and is very usefull against enimies with high defance. It's also very light and easy to wield, but it's also the least durable of all the normal swords. Brave Sword The '''Brave Sword is a sword that allows it's user to attack twice as much as normal. The sword is really usefull for the knight- and general-class. It's also heavier then other swords. Levin Sword The Levin Sword '''is a sword the lets it's user summon lightning from above to strike down their oppennents. It can be used from afar and for melee. It's damage depends on the wielders skill with magic. Magic Spells can be used from far away and up close. Fire Spells '''Fire spells are the most accurate but also one of the weakest of the three kinds of magic. There are four basic Fire spells: Fire (wich shoots a fireball toward it's target), Elfire (wich creates an explosion near it's target), Arcfire (sends a stream of fire towards it's target), and Bolganone (wich creates a splash of lava near it's target. Wind Spells Wind '''spells are the second strongest tomes and most effective against flying oppennents. There are four wind spells: Wind (shoots a smalle tornado), Elwind (shoots a power gust of wind), Arcwind (shoots a medium tornado) and Forseti (creates a tornado around the target). Thunder Spells '''Thunder '''spells are the strongest spells of all the three and is abel to deal critical damge, however it's also the least accurate of all the three. There are four basic thunder spells: Thunder (shoots a lightning ball), Elthunder (sends lightning from above to strike the target down), Acrthunder (vreates a lightning explosion) and Thoron (sends a powerfull stream of lightning towards it's target). X-Factors '''Tactics Both warriors don't run into a battle without a plan. Robin thinks alway of a way that will work in the long term and is willing to take risks and make sacrefices. Link always waits for the right time to strike and searches for his oppents weak spot. Training Robin never trained alot to get where he is now and it's shows when he fight his enimies. He also got to train along side Fredrick (one of Ylisse's strongest knights) and Lon'qu (Ferox's best swordsman0. Link didn't have much training and mostly learned his skills along the way. Experience Robin fought in alot of batlles and fought alot of strong enimies (like Walhart and Gangerel), but he always fought alongside his fellow Shepards. Link on the other hand didn't have alot of expirence, but he fought all his enimies alone. Strenght Robin regularly exercises with the help of Fredrick. Link can lift big rocks thanks to his Golden Gauntlets. Agility Robin is show to effectively dogge attacks. Link can do backflips and is abel to effectively dogge attacks aswell. Notes *Thanks to ichigololipop for letting me use her art for my battle card check out her DA page here: http://ichigolollipop.deviantart.com *If you have any tips on how I can inprove this battle tell me in the comments. Voting *I am using Orcarina of Time Link, so that's why he dosn't have a boomerang and other weapons. *For a battle to fully count it must have clear grammer and explain wich warriors has the beter magic, weapons and x-factors. *Only one annon can vote. *Voting ends April 1st. Battle TBA Experts opinoin It was close, but Link eventualy won becease of Robins lack of defense and his vulnerability to the Master Swords "anti-evil" enchantment thanks to the Heart of Grima. Category:Blog posts